


The Life and Times of a Bunny Named Jared

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day Jared was sent from his pack he understood he was not good enough, a cursed were with the weak form of a bunny not strong enough to prove value. Jared had all but given up on ever finding someone to share his life with until the day he was rescued by a boy named Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of a Bunny Named Jared

It was very challenging being a bunny rabbit. 

Actually, being a bunny wasn’t really that hard. Being barely a foot tall and reduced to traveling through a steady series of hops, that could get a little weary. Especially when the minute the sun set you were around six feet tall again but well, that wasn’t really the important thing at the moment. 

Currently, Jared was lamenting his bunniness because there was a giant mutt chasing him and somehow it was gaining speed on him. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that extra carrot for breakfast. Jared had never really had to hop for his life like this before. 

And just when Jared thought he was gaining speed - _haa_ stupid mutt - one of his long, tan floppy ears caught under his leg and Jared went tumbling head over... paws. Really.

Oh god, Jared was headed for the big cabbage patch in the sky. He was doomed. He was going to be some big smelly mutt’s lunch and it was going to be a very painful, fang-filled death. This was going to hurt. Jared didn’t handle pain well - which was probably surprising considering it wasn’t exactly a pleasant sensation to shrink to miniature form every morning and reverse the process come sunset. Jared should be used to pain, maybe even enough to not fear death via monster-beast with the bad breath.

Jared gave up hop-running because, what was the point? And crouched down, trembling and bracing himself for the end that was clearly just around the corner.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle!”

All at once the barking and snarling stopped, the heated, foul breath was vanishing, and Jared could feel the vibration of the ground as the giant mutt ran off, yapping happily. 

For the love of all the carrots and radishes in the garden patch, Jared was saved!

“Look what you did, Voldemort! How could you scare this little poor little guy! Look how he’s still shaking!”

The voice was closer now and Jared’s nose twitched. Were there two giant beasts? How could he possibly out-hop another attack? The tremble in Jared’s body was back, so strong the grass around him began to shake. 

“Oh no, Mister Bunny, it’s okay, you’re alright. Look, see, Voldemort won’t hurt you, he’s just an idiot sometimes.” 

All of a sudden the ground beneath Jared was vanishing but not because he was growing tall again - Jared could feel the sun still beating down on his golden fur. Warm hands were shuffling along his body, twisting until Jared was staring into eyes greener than the grass that he loved nibbling on the most, the stuff that grew nestled by the edge of the lake. 

His savior was just a _boy_.

“Hi there, little guy.” The boy grinned at him and his teeth were bright like the cotton from the trees, his skin speckled with little brown dots like the warm dirt Jared liked to rest on. “My name is Jensen and I’m really sorry my dog chased you, I don’t think he would have hurt you or anything.”

Jared begged to differ, honestly; that giant beast was about to clamp his rotted fangs right into Jared’s neck. But this boy had such pretty big eyes and a trusting smile, the kind Jared wasn’t sure he’d ever really seen before. 

But then, Jared wasn’t sure when he last saw a human face, outside his own reflected in the lake on nights when the moon was bright and full in the sky. Jared was pretty sure his face looked much older than the one in front of him now. And his hands were definitely bigger than those that were framed around his currently much smaller body.

“You can stop shaking, Mister Bunny, you’re safe. I promise.”

And then the boy named Jensen was pulling him close and hugging him against his chest, thin fingers stroking through Jared’s fur. It felt _delightful_. If you had asked Jared - when he could answer of course - he would have insisted he did not like being petted. But then, no one ever really had before so there was that.

“Come on, little bunny rabbit, let’s take a little walk. I could show you my home! You seem a little lost out here all on your own.”

Jensen started walking and Jared considered all the reasons he knew this was a bad idea. These fields were his home, the lake not too far through the trees, the big open sky, the miles of seclusion where no one would see or hear him as he changed from bunny to human and back.

But the boy’s arms were so warm, tight and comforting around him, and Jared easily burrowed into the curve of his elbow. Maybe Jared could just rest here for now. Jensen would have to set him down eventually and then Jared could take off into the woods to hide away.

As long as Jensen didn’t send monster dog after him.

~~

“Look what I’ve found!”

The excited call of the boy had Jared starting, his bunny form twitching in the thin but strong arms that gripped him. He hadn’t meant to drift off to sleep, honestly, but Jensen’s touch had been so comforting and Jared couldn’t remember the last time another person had held him or spoke to him. 

Now though, it was officially too late to make a quick getaway. Jensen was holding him up with fingers gripping tight around his middle and Jared found himself blinking up at two people that had to be Jensen’s parents. And he was definitely inside; the air smelled different and there were walls behind them. 

“Isn’t he adorable? Have you ever seen a bunny rabbit with such long ears? Can I keep him? Please? I promise I’ll take care of him and clean up after him and-”

“Another one? Really, Jensen?” The man asked and Jared watched as he smiled. It must have been Jensen’s father, but he didn’t look upset. Mostly it was just a pleased amusement, like Jensen had told some type of joke. 

“I don’t have a bunny.” Jensen pulled Jared back against his chest, cradling him close. When they shifted Jared could look down and he spotted the source of the clattering he’d been hearing.

Monster dog, of course, was joined by two other dogs and though both were smaller than the crazy beast that had nearly made him a fluffy snack, they were still bigger than Jared. This didn’t really seem like a good environment to call home.

“And what about the dog who must not be named? And Mr. Baggins? And Tootsie?” Jensen’s mother asked and when Jared shifted again he could see the woman beginning to chop up a large carrot.

Oh. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad place to stay for a bit. Just for the day. He’d be gone before sunset, before his secret could be revealed. 

“They all sleep in their kennels and I can put Mister Bunny in my room with the door shut, they won’t get at him. Please? He’s so friendly, he’s let me hold him this whole time without even trying to get free. He _wants_ to be my pet,” Jensen pleaded and there was such affection in his tone it shocked Jared like nothing had before. 

No one had ever cared for him like this.

It was quiet for a while and Jared wondered if Jensen’s parents were about to say no. Then at least Jensen would take him back to his field; he’d be safe there. Well, as long as the beasts didn’t come back to gobble him up. 

“Alright, Jensen, fine. You can keep the rabbit, but you’ll need to take complete care of it, like you do all the others. Deal? Any mess it makes is your responsibility.” Jensen’s father finally spoke up and the air suddenly rushed through Jared’s fur as Jensen spun him around in excitement.

“I understand and I promise, I’ll clean up any mess. I swear! Come on, Mister Bunny! Let me show you my room!”

“Don’t take too long, Jen, lunch will be ready soon.”

As they spun around Jared caught sight of the carrots once more and he perked up when Jensen reached out for a handful before running out of the room, feet clambering loudly. Jared wasn’t sure how long it took to get to Jensen’s room but when he was finally set down it was on something soft and squishy and the bright orange pile of carrots was placed there before him. 

Jensen was rambling about something but Jared busied himself nibbling at the carrots instead of listening to the words. He could definitely be okay with spending the day here at least and once the sun started setting, he’d find a way out.

~~

“He’s just so _cute_.”

Jensen had a little sister with the same big eyes though they didn’t seem nearly as green. Currently the little girl - who Jared thought was called Mackenzie - was poking her fingers through the cage Jared had been placed in. It was apparently dinner time and Jared had spent all afternoon with Jensen, which he’d officially decided was not a bad thing. 

Plus, Jensen was very good about providing tasty treats. Like the carrots or celery or some type of oat that had made Jared’s whiskers twitch with happiness.

“What are you gonna name him?” Mackenzie asked and Jared looked up from his bowl of water. 

Jensen had many pets that Jared had been introduced to so far. Like the three dogs - one of which seemed to have many names including Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle and the dog who must not be named - four turtles that had even weirder names like Frodo and Pippin. Then there were two birds named Bert and Ernie and a really fat cat named Garfield that was still glaring menacingly at Jared from his perch across the room.

Safe to say, Jared wasn’t all that confident in Jensen’s ability to name him. Not that Jensen was going to keep him. No, Jared still had every intention of escaping his cage sometime in the very near future and making a break for it. 

Once he figured out how to open the latch with his ears.

“I haven’t decided yet. I need some more time to think on it. But I’m sure it will be excellent once it comes to me.”

“They always usually are,” Jensen’s dad laughed, the family at the table joining in.

They were an interesting group of people unlike Jared any Jared had ever seen. Certainly not like his own clan but then, those people were only a very, very vague memory. Sometimes when the moon would rise and Jared would sit at the base of the giant oak tree he’d tell himself a story about the family he thought he once had. He’d speak for hours until his throat hurt just so he remembered the words and the truth. 

But sometimes it was just easier to stay silent and forget.

“You just make sure you don’t neglect your other pets just because you have a new one, alright Jensen? We all know how insufferable Voldie gets when he doesn’t get at least a walk a day.”

There was another name for that crazy beast. He must be some type of mega-monster and one name alone couldn’t possibly describe him. Jared glanced wearily toward the back door and scooted to the farthest corner of his cage, just in case.

~~

The moment the cage door was lifted Jared hopped out, preparing to scamper across the carpet and make some daring dash up the stairs. Then it would just be a matter of darting around the three giant mutts and out the doggie door. This was a completely workable plan, even if Jared’s chest was starting to feel a little tight and sunset was just around the corner. 

“Hey, whoa, where are you off to in such a hurry, little guy?” Jensen asked as he darted around Jared’s hop-fleeing and swiftly shut his bedroom door.

Jared was a very unwise bunny. It was a miracle he had made it this far in his life. Once upon a time someone had told Jared how pointless he was, how he was destined for nothing beyond a swift and sure death. Jared had tried his hardest not to believe it, but now? Well, all the signs were pointing toward exactly that.

What would happen when night came and Jared changed? Would Jensen’s parents slaughter him in his human form or would they wait until he was a bunny once more, then they could save his pelts.

“It’s okay, little guy, you’re gonna sleep in here with me. Maybe I’ll even let you share my bed. I’ve just got to get changed. So you wait up here.”

Jared was scooped up off the floor and placed on the bed and he watched as Jensen started pulling off his clothing. He had never seen another person bare before and his nose wiggled as he considered Jensen. Jared supposed Jensen was a very cute boy, though Jared didn’t have much to base it off of.

“I love summer, when I can get away with wearing just my boxers to bed.” Jensen laughed as he shoved off his pants, kicking them to the side and pushing his underwear down a moment later.

Naturally, Jensen’s body was smaller than Jared’s, his cock half-hard, and Jared watched as the boy stroked casually over his hardening flesh. Jared had done that before, touched himself in such a way, but he’d never known that it was something everyone did. It was oddly comforting and if Jared could have smiled, he would have.

Then, as Jensen began to pull on his boxers, the pressure in Jared’s chest expanded. His long ears twitched and he stumbled over a large wave of blanket, scampering toward the edge of the bed. It was a long drop down but Jared simply took a breath and leaped off the edge, colliding hard with the ground and squeaking in protest.

“What’s the matter? Oh Mister- dammit, I really need to name you - where are you going? What’s wrong?”

Jared ignored Jensen’s hurried questions and darted toward the only place that seemed safe, which happened to be under Jensen’s bed. He could feel the change coming, his little body stretching and morphing, and his heart was racing for an entirely different reason. Jensen was such a wonderful boy, so nice and sweet and friendly and beautiful, and Jared had always wanted a friend.

The bed was plenty big enough when Jared was in bunny form but now his body stretched out, head almost peeking out from the bottom half of the bed. Jared twisted until he was pressed flat against the wall, hiding in the shadows, eyes fixed on Jensen’s bare ankles and feet out in the main part of the room. 

“Bunny, what’s wrong? Why are you hiding?” Jensen cooed softly and in the next moment his bright green eyes appeared, warm smile. “Come on out, you know I won’t hurt you.”

Jared did want to climb out from under the bed. He wanted to curl up in Jensen’s lap and feel the smooth thin heat of Jensen’s fingers stroking through his fur. Only, he didn’t have any fur anymore, and that was really the issue. 

“Look what I have for you. Aren’t you hungry?” Jensen was holding out a carrot and Jared’s stomach grumbled unpleasantly. 

He was very hungry actually, as he usually was when his body was bigger, his stomach stretched out. The carrot was bright orange and Jared knew from the selection he’d had earlier that it was incredibly tasty - free from the dirt usually caked on the ones he found out in the woods. Jared was torn, his heart slamming hard with nerves against his chest, his stomach growling and twisting unpleasantly. 

In the end his hunger won out. 

Sucking in a quick breath Jared pushed forward and reached out, taking the carrot from Jensen’s hand and bringing it quickly forward to nibble on. When he risked a glance up Jensen was staring at him, his eyes wide and watering, lips parted with obvious surprise. 

“What... how are... are you...” Jensen skidded back, still staring at Jared barely hidden under the bed. “You’re human.”

“Only sometimes,” Jared whispered, giving up on trying to hide any longer and sliding out from under the bed. He was naked but it didn’t seem to matter much, it wasn’t like he wore clothing when he was in bunny form either. “Only when the sun goes to bed at night.”

“Holy shit. How is that even possible?” Jensen’s cheeks were a bright red, his eyes wide, and Jared tilted his head down to look at the place Jensen seemed to be staring.

He had no idea what was so strange about his lap, Jensen’s body was just like Jared’s, only smaller. “It’s a long story,” he ducked his head down and spoke quietly, trying to curl his body even closer together. Jared usually didn’t care either way what form he was in, he could handle both, but for the first time in as long as he could remember, Jared truly wished he was a bunny just so he could hide.

“Well, um...” Jensen shifted until he was slowly standing, clearing his throat and inching forward uncertainly. “I’m not... going anywhere. And uh, you definitely aren’t while you’re looking like this. Are you... hungry? Cold? Thirsty? Hey... do you have a name?”

Jared hadn’t anticipated this reaction. He’d really expected Jensen to freak out, to scream, and for Jensen’s parents to run downstairs only to find him with a naked grown man. But Jensen was simply being sweet, like he had been all day, and Jared’s heart fluttered with a hope he’d never experienced before.

“Jared.” He cleared his throat as he answered, unaccustomed to speaking with someone. When he told himself stories at night, spoke so he wouldn’t forget the words, it was mostly a whisper. 

“Jared,” Jensen repeated softly and stepped toward his desk, grabbing something from inside a drawer then crossing to Jared. For a moment he hesitated then sank down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside him. “Come sit up here, it’s more comfortable. Um, none of my clothes will fit you but I guess you could use a blanket...”

“My skin bothers you?” Jared asked and slowly pushed up onto the bed. It wasn’t as soft as it had seemed before when he was in his rabbit form but it certainly was nicer than the floor. “My body makes you red like that?”

A nervous laugh fell from Jensen’s lips and it was pleasant enough Jared smiled in response. He wanted to hear Jensen make that noise all the time. Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes slid over to him once more, lingering on his cock, and it occurred to Jared that maybe he had everything backwards.

“My skin pleases you?” He suggested and the red on Jensen’s cheeks stretched out, crawling down his neck and over his shoulders. “You think of me as mate.”

“W-what?” Jensen’s voice squeaked, his hands flailing out as he scrambled across the bed and away from Jared. “M-mate? No way. No. I mean, holy fuck, Jared. Ten minutes ago you were this tiny little bunny with giant floppy ears and now you’re this old _man_ sitting naked on my bed and saying crazy things like _mate_.”

Jared wasn’t entirely sure why but something about Jensen’s words made him sad and his shoulders slumped, his head tilted down. Deep down he knew that he must be older than Jensen, they came from different worlds even, but Jared liked to think they had some type of connection. And he remembered the stories about mates, he’d always hoped that his mate would come find him one day, even when no one else was ever around.

“I am sorry,” he whispered and grasped a shirt that was hanging off the edge of the bed, laying it over his lap that seemed to bother Jensen the most. “I thought... maybe you would want Jared, me, would want to be with me. I can go.”

He stood, ready to creep up the stairs and maybe even out the doggie door like he had planned to do earlier when he was still a bunny but he didn’t get that far. Jensen’s hand came out to curl around his arm and Jared stopped to marvel at how small it looked now. Before, Jared nearly fit completely in Jensen’s palm, now that hand couldn’t even wrap the width of his forearm.

Jensen seemed to be noticing the same thing, his eyes fixed to the place his hand covered Jared’s skin, before he slowly looked up and cleared his throat. “No, I’m sorry. That was so... that was horrible of me to say. I’m just, really, really surprised. It’s not every day the animal you rescue suddenly turns into this gorgeous, giant man.”

Gorgeous sounded much better than old and Jared stared down at Jensen before sitting back on the bed beside him. “The dog who must not be named has never turned human for you?”

To Jared’s great delight, Jensen exploded into laughter, his eyes shining bright with amusement. Jared couldn’t ever remember seeing someone laugh quite like this before and he joined in, thrilled by the way it made his body heat up.

“No, thankfully that giant beast has remained a mutt.” Jensen continued to grin even as his laughter faded. “Really though, I’m sorry about the old comment. Just um, you’re clearly older than me but you don’t really _look_ old. Do you know...?”

“No. Not really. I am... many seasons, they pass through. Snow, sunshine, rain, heat, wind, leaves, snow. It’s been... many of those seasons since I was cast out.” Jared pursed his lips and tilted his head down. He realized his lap was bare once more and he focused on finding something to cover himself with instead of thinking about the whole _cast out_ thing. That was too painful.

Jensen seemed to understand how much Jared didn’t want to talk about it though. He laid a small hand on Jared’s back and rubbed softly, not asking any other questions for a long while. When he did, it had nothing to do with Jared’s history. “Would you like this candy bar? I doubt you’ve ever had chocolate, huh?”

Blinking down at the offered candy, Jared tried to search through his memory. He thought, maybe, when he was younger he’d been given something wrapped in the shiny paper like the item before him but he couldn’t recall the taste. Only his stomach growled and his mind insisted it would be an amazing thing to try so he nodded and reached out, fumbling with the wrapper until it opened.

“It’s called _Snickers_. It’s one of my favorites. It’s got chocolate and nut- oh no don’t shove it all in at once! You could choke!” Jensen’s hands reached out, trying to grab the candy from Jared but he’d already shoved the entire bar between his lips.

It was a lot to chew but the taste was unlike anything Jared had ever experienced. It was sweet like honey, but richer, thicker, sliding down Jared’s throat with each painful swallow. Jared couldn’t get enough of it. “Thfis reffy gnnf.”

Jensen grinned, big and bright and shook his head. “Not really sure what you just said but I’m gonna take it as a good thing. Wait here. I’m gonna go get you some water.”

The boy left the room swiftly and Jared watched him go, jaw starting to ache from the chewy chocolate he was working his way through. He really enjoyed the sweet but he was relieved when Jensen returned carrying his glass of water and that still lingering smile. 

“Here you go. I brought you an apple too.” Jensen closed his bedroom door and turned the lock, walking back to Jared and offering it out. “The fruit will probably be good for you after the giant chocolate bar.”

Jared wasn’t entirely sure how a fruit could counteract chocolate but Jensen seemed wise. So he took the fruit and the water, sipping from it. “You are old? How many seasons have you seen?”

“Um... I’m fourteen. That’s not like, really old or anything but I’m pretty smart. At least my parents say so. I’m going to be a vet. Do you know anything about vets?” Jensen climbed up on the bed, tucking his legs under his body. “I guess you probably don’t know much about a lot of things, huh?”

Shaking his head, Jared considered Jensen, adjusting the blanket over his lap so he could turn to the boy. “I don’t know... many things. I’ve been alone... I’ve been by myself for so long.”

“Really? All alone?” Jensen frowned and inched a little closer, sliding his arm slowly around Jared’s shoulder. “You don’t have any family out there in the woods? A whole family of, um, of bunnies?”

“No. Not everyone is bunnies.” Jared shook his head and considered telling Jensen his story. He hadn’t ever told anyone before and though he knew the words, he wasn’t sure he could express them to Jensen. He wasn’t even sure if the words were in a human language, maybe Jared had been speaking some secret language that belonged only to his previous world, the life he could only vaguely remember. 

“Maybe you can tell me about it?” Jensen asked after a while when Jared didn’t explain further. His small fingers stroked over Jared’s arm, his smile warm and soft, fond, like Jared was still in his bunny form and needing comforting. “If you want to?”

Jared had given up on the hope that he might one day tell his story to another, that one day he would even _see_ another human, so the idea of finally telling someone everything was a little daunting. But even if Jensen really didn’t want him - he seemed curious, maybe he was just satisfying the urge to learn all he could - Jared felt like he couldn’t pass up the chance to _finally_ say the things he’d buried for so long.

“The clan has always had many weres,” Jared began quietly, picking at the edge of the blanket covering his lap. “Weres change: by sunlight they are animal by moonlight they are human. There are panthers and lions, dogs and wolves, birds and bears... so many animals. They are strong, they fight, they hunt and provide for each other. But not the bunny. The bunny is weak. The bunny will not provide for the clan. The bunny must be released. The bunny will not survive.”

Jared was nearly chanting the same words that had been spoken to him at such a young age. It was all Jared had ever had to go on, the only details about his past he could recall with certainty. 

“You mean... they released you because you were a bunny?” Jensen sounded shocked and when Jared looked up, his bright green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. “They just... kicked you out because you couldn’t provide like they could?”

“Bunny is weak. Bunny brings... shame and dishonor to clan. Jared is bunny, Jared must go.” In effort to make himself smaller, to hide away, Jared pulled his legs up to his chest and held them tight, not caring if the blanket slipped away. 

“Oh, my god,” Jensen gasped and lurched forward, threw his arms around Jared in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Jared, that’s horrible! I can’t believe your clan would just send you away like that! How old were you?”

Jared scrunched up his face in confusion. The age thing seemed so important to Jensen and Jared wanted the touch to linger, wanted Jensen to never pull away, so he tried to remember just how old he was when he’d been sent from the clan. “Children change at six years, to weres, their animals are revealed. It did not take long for my weaknesses to be clear.”

“Goddammit,” Jensen spat so suddenly it surprised Jared, causing him to jump back. “Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I just, it really pisses me off, that your family treated you like that. But they were so wrong, Jared. Look, they said you were weak and they abandoned you but you still managed to survive, you’ve lived all these years in the forest by yourself. You’ve overcome all those odds! That makes you amazing, Jared, seriously.”

Jared had never considered it that way before. But Jensen was right. He had managed to survive when the stories said he couldn’t, when he had thought he was nothing but a weak bunny that was no good for the clan. For the first time in his life Jared felt true happiness swell through him and he looked over at Jensen with a slow grin.

“You think I am amazing? You think I am worth... more?” Jared pushed forward and slid his arms around Jensen, hugging him hard.

They toppled back on the bed and Jensen laughed, squeezing his arms around Jared in a hug just as tight. “I barely know you and I think that.”

For a while they laid there in silence and Jared marveled over how nice it felt to have Jensen in his arms. The boy was warm and comforting a way no one ever had been before. It made Jared’s skin tingle and he rested his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“Will you stay here with me?” Jensen asked some time later, his fingers stroking slowly through Jared’s hair.

Jared pulled back from the boy, watching him curiously. Jensen may think he was amazing for surviving as he did but Jared knew there still wasn’t much a bunny could _do_. What value would he have to Jensen? “But your family? They would not like me, as human. They would not want a stranger to share your room.”

“We won’t tell them.” Jensen shrugged, shifting his body away from Jared as he rolled onto his side. “I’m alone down here in the basement, they have no reason to come down and well, I lock my door.”

“But I am unwise.” Jared frowned, glancing down at Jensen’s smaller frame as he shifted away from Jared’s gentle touch on his chest. Jared still didn’t understand the touching thing, the bare thing, and why Jensen’s cheeks got so red sometimes. 

“I can teach you everything. And I’ll only be away from home during the day when you’re already in bunny form so it’ll be okay. Please, Jared? I hate thinking of you all alone in that forest again. Let me provide a life for you. You could be happy here. With me.”

They would be together then. Not as mates, no, Jensen didn’t seem to like that idea much. But maybe they could be like family. Jared could not remember his own family, he thought Jensen would make a great addition though.

“Okay. I will stay.” Jared nodded, grinning when Jensen beamed at him in response.

~~

Jared’s stomach growled unpleasantly and he pulled his legs tighter up against his chest, arms wrapping firm and secure around them. It had been a few weeks since he’d met Jensen, come into his world, since his entire life changed. Most days Jensen would disappear for a few hours, off at school or with his family, then he’d be back in the evenings to finish his school work. 

Night time was their time. Jared could listen to Jensen speak for hours. It didn’t matter what Jensen spoke of - the world, school, technology, food - Jared couldn’t get enough. And he was learning, too. Jensen was teaching him to read from little kid books; he even left the TV on during the day and Jared had discovered it wasn’t that hard to change the channel by bouncing on the remote. 

Tonight, though, was different. 

The day had passed, Jensen had left that morning as usual and Jared had watched random programs on the TV to pass the time even though it made his little eyes hurt after a while. Then Jared had heard footsteps on the stairs and he’d perked up, leaping across the bed and down into his cage just in case - Jensen explained his mother wouldn’t be happy if Jared was free from the confines.

Usually it was Jensen, Jared was expecting him, but for the first time it was actually Jensen’s mom. She carried a small dish to his cage, dipping down to set it inside then muttering about the TV being left on. The room was cast into silence and darkness as she left and Jared sniffed at the carrots in confusion. 

The hours passed and the sun set the rest of the way, Jared returned to his human form and Jensen didn’t appear. Jared tried to remember if Jensen had said something the night before that explained his absence, maybe he had something at school he needed to take care of, but it had been one of those nights when Jared had been far too distracted by the shape of the boy’s lips as he spoke. 

Sometimes Jared thought about Jensen like he would a mate - or he was pretty sure he did, it was hard to be completely certain since no one had ever explained the mate thing to him entirely. There were even times when his flesh would get hard and he’d be so tempted to reach out and touch Jensen somewhere other than the arm but Jared was fairly certain the boy wouldn’t like that touch. 

After all, Jensen never seemed to think of him in the same way. 

The loud footfalls of Jensen’s family upstairs scared Jared and he had decided to hide in the closet, the place he was tucked away now, praying that Jensen would return soon. It was so dark and cold and lonely in this room without Jensen there and Jared had been hoping they could go outside once Jensen got home earlier because Jared was missing the sunshine. Houses weren’t built for creatures like Jared. He wanted to hop, run, play in the grass.

But mostly he just wanted Jensen.

~~

“Jared?” Jensen called out the moment he opened the door and even though Jared _knew_ that voice, he was too scared to move from his place in the closet. “Jared? I’m _so_ sorry, I forgot I told Mitch at school that we’d work on our project tonight. I told my mom to come give you some food... Jared? Where are you? Shit. Please still be here. I can’t lose you, please Jared, please be here.”

Jared could hear the rustle of bedsheets, Jensen’s quickening breath as his words grew more frantic, and Jared’s heart sped up. Jensen sound so scared at the idea of Jared being gone and it caused the lingering fear and uncertainty to slide from him. Pushing forward, Jared tumbled out of the closet, tripping over Jensen’s shoes and collapsing hard down onto the ground.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Jensen gasped and hurried forward, stooping down to help Jared up. The moment Jared was on his knees Jensen was pressing forward and throwing arms around him in a tight hug. “I was so scared you’d left.”

“Me too,” Jared whispered, curling his arms around Jensen and burying his head in the boy’s neck as he so often liked to. “Scared you wouldn’t come back.”

“I’m so sorry, as soon as Mitch reminded me about the project I kept trying to think of a way to tell you but, of course, I couldn’t rightly ask my mom to tell a bunny why I was going to be home so late.” Jensen laughed as he pulled slightly back from the hug, staring down at Jared still on his knees before him. 

When Jensen’s finger tips grazed along Jared’s jaw, Jared leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, inhaling shakily. Like so many times Jensen’s gentle touch sent heat curling thick through Jared and his chest shook with another deep breath. “I understand. School is important.”

“You are important.” The breathy note to Jensen’s words had Jared’s eyes fluttering open, blinking up at the boy. Jensen’s bright green eyes were fixed down on Jared’s lips, his tongue sliding out to slowly drag along his own lips. “I think about you all the time, Jared... I told my friend Dani, at school, that you’re my boyfriend. Is that... are you mad that I did that?”

Jared understood the term _boyfriend_ , he’d seen it on TV, and he was fairly sure that was a lot like a mate. The idea of Jensen being his _mate_ had Jared’s heart racing all over again and he pulled the boy close, rubbing their noses together. 

“Um...” Jensen murmured then laughed softly, threading his fingers through Jared’s hair and pulling back an inch or two. “What...?”

“A kiss.” Jared’s head titled slightly to the side as he considered Jensen. “It was unpleasant?”

“Oh! Oh, no. I mean, it was very pleasant. Just... that’s how bunnies kiss, Jared. Don’t you remember seeing on TV, how humans kiss?” Jensen’s smile was familiar, that one he got whenever Jared was wrong about something but he still found it sweet. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Yes, I would.” Jared nodded, wetting his lips like Jensen did.

The boy’s green gaze was fixed on Jared’s lips as he moved forward and Jared could see that red blush crawling up Jensen’s cheeks. He wondered briefly if Jensen had ever done anything like this before but then those full plush lips were sliding across his and Jared couldn’t think of anything else. 

His hand lifted to press against the small of Jensen’s back and he shuffled forward on his knees, trying to get closer. Jensen’s fingers in his hair tightened and he pressed closer, sliding his lips with more force over Jared’s. With a gasp, Jared’s lips parted and Jensen’s tongue suddenly slid forward to move across his own, swirling them slowly together. 

Jensen tasted like chocolate and soda - that one really fizzy kind Jensen had let Jared taste the week before - and something else Jared hadn’t really experienced before. The heat of Jensen’s body was amazing and Jared inched closer, slipping his hand under Jensen’s shirt to press their bodies together even further. He wanted to feel all of Jensen, wanted to kiss along every inch of his skin, wanted to spread the boy out and learn everything.

“More,” Jared gasped as he pulled back from the kiss, blinking his eyes open to stare up at Jensen. “I want more.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded quickly, stepping back so Jared had room to rise to his feet then pulling him across the room to the bed. “Okay. More. Um. Like what?”

“I think you’re the one who knows what they’re doing here.” Jared laughed softly, allowing Jensen to drag him across the room and dropping down onto the bed. “Will you be my mate?” He asked in a rush, hoping Jensen would consider _mate_ just like boyfriend. It meant a lot to Jared to have the title, though. 

Jensen bit at his kiss swollen lip, fingers playing along the edge of his shirt then slowly pulling up. “What does that mean to you? To be your mate?”

Jared wanted to be the one removing Jensen’s clothes. He’d thought of it so many times over the last few weeks and he couldn’t resist reaching out, snagging the edge of Jensen’s shirt and pulling up. The boy’s arms lifted automatically and Jared watched the smooth, creamy skin bunch and pull as Jensen twisted free from his shirt. It caused the blood to rush in Jared’s ears and it took him a few minutes to remember that Jensen had asked him a question. 

Then the boy was stepping in, gently kissing his jaw, and Jared jerked up to look at him. “To be my mate? It means... you would be mine. You would stay with me. You would be with no others. We would be together forever. And I would breed you.”

“B-breed?” Jensen choked on the word, staring wide eyed down at Jared as he stepped back. “Um... but I... I’m a guy. You can’t really _breed_ me.”

“Oh yes, I know.” Jared nodded, laughing softly when Jensen’s entire face deepened with that adorable flush. “But we can still... what is that word humans use? Oh, fuck. We can still fuck, though you cannot carry my child.”

“Jesus,” Jensen whispered, swaying into Jared’s body, arms looping around his shoulders. “Yeah, um, yeah. I’d like to do that. I’ve uh... been doing some research. I mean, even before you came around. I’ve been thinking about guys for as long as I’ve been getting turned on... but you... _god_ every night you lay with me in bed and you’re so big and naked and warm and I just-”

Jared couldn’t hear any more. Jensen’s words were making his heart race and he lurched forward, slamming his mouth against the boy’s. Instantly Jensen moaned into the kiss, pressing forward between Jared’s legs and sliding his hands down Jared’s back. The way Jensen kissed, so eager and insistent, had Jared’s cock instantly hardening and his legs spread wider to bring Jensen into his body.

The rough scratch of Jensen’s jeans on his sensitive skin caused a shudder to slide down Jared’s body and he gasped into the part of their kiss, head tilting back. Jensen’s lips moved to drift down his jawline, trailing the slope of his neck into his shoulder, and Jared worked his hands between them to tug at the boy’s button and zipper. 

“So you will?” He moaned the question, shoving at Jensen’s jeans and boxers hard enough they dropped to pool at Jensen’s ankles. “Be my mate?”

“God, yes,” Jensen laughed shakily, stepping back and free of the material. “As long as it’s okay that I call you my boyfriend to my friends.”

Jared grinned, the action fading as his gaze drifted down to scan across Jensen’s bare form. He’d caught glimpses of the boy naked before but it had certainly never been like this. “Yes,” he finally murmured, dragging his fingertips down Jensen’s side. “You may call me whatever you’d like.”

In the next beat he grasped Jensen by the side and spun him, tossing the boy down on the bed and sliding over his body. Jensen was panting, staring with dark eyes up at him, and Jared shifted until he was almost completely covering the boy. His hands dug into the mattress above Jensen’s shoulders and every time he moved his cock brushed against Jensen’s inner thigh. 

It was already perfect. 

“We don’t have to fuck right away,” Jared murmured, lowering himself so their lips could come together in another slow, quickly deepening kiss. 

As their tongues twisted and slid together Jared’s hands roamed down Jensen’s body, mapping along his flesh, touching every inch he could. The heat of Jensen’s cock was radiating from him and Jared curled his fingers around the base, slowly stroking up, dragging Jensen’s hips off the mattress. Jared broke from the kiss because he had to see Jensen’s body reacting beneath his, he had to see the flush of pleasure on the boy’s face. 

Jensen’s lithe form was constantly squirming, twisting along the mattress as he worked his cock up into Jared’s hand over and over. “I-I want,” he gasped and clung to Jared’s shoulders, nails digging hard into the flesh. “Want you to fuck me. Please. I’ve... I’ve put my finger in me before, just one, in the shower... thinking of you.”

Jared wasn’t one hundred percent certain what Jensen meant by that but he liked the way it sounded, the way Jensen’s words were breathy and laced with a deep plea. So he nodded and pushed up, sitting back on his heels and considering Jensen. “Will you show me what to do?”

“Ye-ah, of course.” Jensen nodded and quickly sat up, reaching out for his nightstand and tugging the drawer open. 

When he offered a bottle of clear liquid up to Jared, there was that always lingering deep blush and Jensen was biting down on his bottom lip. Jared took the bottle, flipping open the cap and letting the liquid spread across his fingers. When Jensen dropped back down and spread his legs Jared sucked in a quick breath, surprised by how _hot_ that looked. “What should I...”

“Start with one finger; you need to slowly work it into me.” Jensen’s arms slid down and Jared watched with rapidly widening eyes as the boy’s fingers gripped along his ass and spread the fleshy cheeks apart. “I’ll tell you when to add more. You’ve got to make enough room for your cock to fit.”

Glancing down at his own hard, red-flushed swollen cock, Jared decided not to tell Jensen just how impossible he thought that might be. Jensen’s hole was so small, his entire body was small compared to Jared’s and the last thing Jared wanted to do was hurt his new mate. The first touch of his fingertip against Jensen’s hole seemed only to please the boy however; at least if Jensen’s long moan was anything to go by. 

Hearing and seeing the pleasure on his young mate’s face boosted Jared’s confidence and he slowly slid his finger forward, watching with rapt fascination as it disappeared inside Jensen’s body. He took his time pulling the digit free and sliding back, working the muscles further apart like Jensen’s instructed. The way Jensen rocked his hips down to meet each press forward of Jared’s finger had Jared’s hips thrusting forward eagerly and he was only relieved when Jensen told him to add another.

By the time Jared had three fingers inside the boy, Jensen’s body was dripping with his sweat, his stomach smeared with fine lines of white liquid that kept seeping from the tip of his cock. Jensen was nearly trembling and Jared dipped down, lapping along the liquid on Jensen’s stomach to try and calm him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jensen groaned, his entire body shuddering. Jared knew what was happening when Jensen’s cock twitched and thick white sprayed from the top. His own cock would do this when he touched himself thinking of Jensen.

But he’d never seen it happen without touch and Jared lapped up that white liquid as well. “I’ve made you feel good?”

“Fucking amazing,” Jensen panted, carding his fingers through Jared’s hair in a touch not unlike a pet - like how he’d touch Jared during the day. “Made me come without even touching my dick,” Jensen laughed softly and when Jared pulled back the boy was smiling sleepily at him. “I’m ready for you now. Want you to put your cock in me.”

The very idea had Jared shuddering with a wave of want and he nodded quickly, pulling his fingers free and using the bottle of clear liquid to slick up his throbbing cock. He’d never _wanted_ someone like this before. Even when he was lonely, all by himself in the middle of the woods on the darkest nights, his body had never known this type of longing.

Jensen’s hole was puffy red and slippery and Jared watched the way it stretched wide as he slid the head of his cock forward. When Jensen tensed though, Jared’s eyes snapped up, his free and clean hand lifting to brush down Jensen’s jaw. “I don’t want to hurt you... Jensen, I love you. You are mine. My mate.”

“You...” Jensen moaned softly and lifted his legs to wrap around Jared’s waist. The action caused Jared to sink even further in and Jensen sucked in a slow, steady breath, his entire body relaxing beneath Jared. “You really love me?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded, focusing in on Jensen’s red swollen lips and dark eyes to keep from losing control and thrusting his hips down into the boy. He slid forward another inch and managed a small smile. “You make me whole. You save me. You are mine.”

“Jared...” Jensen’s fingers drifted along Jared’s jaw, the smile flickering off his lips as Jared sank the rest of the way into him. 

It was tighter than Jared expected after all the time he’d spent working his fingers into the boy. The firm grip of heat and muscles around him was the best thing Jared had ever felt and he dipped down until his forehead rested against Jensen’s, breathing in every breath Jensen let out. Jared could spend forever like this. So many years he’d been alone, feeling empty and hollow, and now he was finally complete with Jensen’s form connecting them together, giving Jared hope and love and perfection.

“I love you, too,” Jensen murmured countless minutes later then he rocked his body back, causing the pressure around Jared to shift. “Please, take me. Claim me as yours. Breed me.”

Jared’s animal instincts suddenly kicked in and he did just that. In a flash his hips were moving constantly, cock drawing almost completely from Jensen’s body only to snap hard back in, their skin slapping together. The softest, quietest moans fell from Jared’s lips where they were pressed to Jensen’s neck and his entire body shook each time he drove hard forward, needing to claim all of Jensen’s body as his own.

“Fuck. Fuck. Oh god, yes, Jared. Just there, oh. Oh yes.” Jensen chanted through pants and moans, clinging to Jared’s back and rocking his hips up as much as he could to meet each of Jared’s thrusts. 

Then Jared’s angle changed and Jensen called out loudly - far too loud to keep them from getting caught. Jared pushed up enough to cover Jensen’s mouth with his own, aiming to hit that spot in Jensen over and over because it seemed to be the best for the boy. The legs around his waist tightened, Jensen arching his body so much he was nearly completely off the mattress and hanging from Jared’s body instead.

Jared’s orgasm was fast approaching and he considered working his hand between their bodies to stroke over Jensen’s cock. Before he could though, the wet heat of the boy’s release was once more spreading between them, Jensen coming for the second time without being touched, just from the feel of Jared’s cock slamming into him over and over.

That along with Jensen panting into his ear tipped Jared over the edge. He pumped his release into Jensen as if he really could breed the boy, his thrusts taking on a near brutal quality until he couldn’t take any more.

Collapsing down on Jensen, Jared panted against the boy’s sweaty skin, listening to the race of his pulse in his ears.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered after a while, the name coming out strained and breathless.

Jared jerked back quickly and rolled to the side, smiling weakly down at Jensen as he gathered him close. “Sorry. I... that was much better than I knew it would be. You... you are a perfect mate. I have waited a lifetime for you.”

“God, you’re amazing.” Jensen laughed softly and pressed closer, sliding flush against Jared. “I’m so glad my dog almost killed you.”

Jared snorted and tucked Jensen under his chin, holding him as close as possible. In the morning, Jensen would wake with a ball of fluff tucked into the curl of his arms but for now, Jared would hold him close and kiss his overheated skin.

Maybe being a bunny rabbit really wasn’t all that challenging.


End file.
